Прощальная записка, или все возможно в жизни
by Buratinas
Summary: Автор: Лисенок. Пейринг ГриссомСара. Гриссом принимает неожиданное решение. Изменится ли чтото, прежде чем разрушится жизнь двух любящих людей?
1. Глава 1

**Прощальная записка, или все возможно в жизни **

**_Автор: Лисенок_**

_**Жанр:ангст, романс**_

**_Рейтинг:K+  
Пейринг:Гриссом/Сара  
Дисклаймер:Все принадлежит Брукхаймеру, а я только взяла на временное пользование  
Бета:Lina  
_**

Крепко сжимая руль автомобиля, Сара пыталась привести мысли в порядок. Почему ее разбудил Ник? Что произошло такого важного, что ее вызвали в выходной день? Почему Гил не вернулся домой после смены? Неужели что-то случилось с ним? Нет, такого в принципе не может быть, ведь он всегда очень внимателен и осторожен... В раздумьях она не заметила, как проехала на красный свет. Сара резко затормозила; посмотрев в зеркало заднего вида и убедившись, что никто не пострадал, она поехала дальше, пытаясь соблюдать правила дорожного движения.

Подъехав к зданию криминалистической лаборатории, Сара оставила машину на стоянке и направилась в здание. Офицер даже не потребовал у нее документов, а только удивленно посмотрел ей в спину. "Явно что-то сегодня произошло в лаборатории, все носятся как сумасшедшие," - подумал он.

Тем временем Сара уверенно шла по коридорам, пытаясь справиться с чувством тревоги; но оно никак не хотело ее покидать. Оставались какие-то считанные метры до комнаты совещаний, но ноги отказались идти дальше: непонятно почему, но тело не слушалось ее. Собравшись с силами, она преодолела это расстояние. Но когда Сара вошла в комнату и посмотрела на всех присутствующих, чувство тревоги только усилилось.  
Экли, задумавшись, постукивал пальцами по столу: весь его вид говорил о том, что что-то произошло. Кэтрин нервно теребила прядь волос; слезы наворачивались у нее на глаза. Ник с Грегом изучали какую-то бумагу.

"Уоррик, Гриссом и София, наверное, на выезде," - подумала Сара. Все были настолько поглощены своими мыслями, что даже не заметили, как она прошла и села напротив Кэтрин. Она не хотела первой начинать разговор. Тут ее заметил Ник:  
- Сара, ты уже приехала…

Она кивнула и стала ждать дальнейшей информации; но никто ничего не говорил, все только с грустью и скорбью смотрели на нее. Сару все это угнетало, но она не решалась ничего сказать. Все просидели в полном молчании минут пять, и тут Грег передал ей бумагу.  
- Что это? - спросила Сара.

- Почитай, ты все поймешь - ответил Экли.

Она не хотела брать этот документ, что-то в этой бумаге отпугивало ее.  
- А где Гриссом, Рик и София? - решила она еще чуть потянуть время.

- Уоррик и София на выезде. А Гриссом… читай, - приказным тоном сказала Кэтрин.  
Сара взяла бумагу в руки и увидела хорошо знакомый почерк, - почерк Гриссома. Она быстро начала пробегать глазами строчки… и не могла поверить прочитанному:

"Ник, Уоррик, Кэтрин, Конрад, София, Грег и ты, моя любимая и единственная Сара.  
Я прошу у вас прощения за мое неожиданное исчезновение. Мне очень трудно писать эту записку. Я работал в отличной команде криминалистов с отличными людьми. Думаю, что за годы, проведенные с вами, я много узнал и надеюсь, вы тоже хоть что-то от меня узнали. Пришло время, когда я стал необъективен, и значит, для меня настал момент покинуть ряды криминалистов: рано или поздно это должно было произойти. И вот этот момент наступил…

Покидая вас, я надеюсь, что вы останетесь такими же хорошими коллегами и друзьями.  
Не переживайте за меня, со мной все будет хорошо. Возможно, что когда-нибудь я к вам приеду на время в гости. Скажу пару слов лично каждому:  
Грег, ты еще очень молод, но в тебе виден потенциал. Ты со временем станешь отличным криминалистом: возможно, даже лучшим, чем я. Береги себя и слушайся более опытных коллег.  
Конрад, могу посоветовать тебе только одно: перестань по пустякам дергать команду и попытайся найти со всеми общий язык. Ведь теперь ты должен стать их опорой.  
Ник, мне нечего тебе сказать, кроме того, что ты хороший коллега и друг.  
Кэтрин, достигнув определенных высот, ты забыла о самом важном в своей жизни. О дочери. Измени это, начни больше времени проводить с ней: ведь она еще нуждается в твоих советах и помощи.

Уоррик, посмотри по сторонам - и возможно, ты все-таки увидишь пару глаз, которые влюбленно смотрят на тебя. Не совершай моей ошибки, не обращая внимания на такой взгляд: я чуть было не потерял любящего человека.  
Сара. Моя любимая… Мы строили планы на будущее, но… прости меня. Я знаю, читая эту записку, ты думаешь: "Как он мог так поступить. Настолько приблизить - и покинуть меня. Это несправедливо". За все время, что мы работали вместе, я принес тебе только разочарование, обиду и боль; я не хотел, так получилось… Прошу тебя, забудь обо мне, найди себе хорошего и любящего человека, который во всем тебя поддержит и поможет, который не заставит тебя чувствовать себя одинокой. В твоей жизни я был лишь страшным сном, который уже закончился…

Не ищите меня, я не хочу, чтоб вы это делали. Занимайтесь обыденной работой.  
Прощайте, дорогие друзья и коллеги, и ты моя любимая.  
Ваш Гилберт Гриссом."

Дочитав до конца, Сара отложила бумагу; слезы текли по ее щекам. Боль, обида, гнев - все чувства смешались, она даже не могла понять, что ощущает.  
- Как он мог? Зачем он так поступил с нами…с нашими отношениями? - проговорила она.  
- Он все ответы забрал с собой, - сказал Экли.

_Продолжение следует... _


	2. Глава 2

**Прощальная записка, или все возможно в жизни**

**_Автор: Лисенок_**

**_Жанр, рейтинг, пейринг, дисклаймер: не изменились_**

**_Бета:Lina_**

2.

Гриссом время от времени оборачивался назад, чтобы посмотреть на исчезающий за горизонтом Лас-Вегас и проверить, нет ли за ним погони. «Уже все знают о моем исчезновении. Как они? Сара очень сильно расстроена моим отъездом, но думаю, скоро забудет об этом. Экли, наверное, поднял всю полицию штата, на мои поиски. Надеюсь, Кэтрин и остальные занялись обычной работой» - думал он.

Он не ошибался. Отойдя от шока, Конрад незамедлительно отправил запрос во все отделения полиции штата Невада.

- В скором времени будут хоть какие-то сведения о его местонахождении, если только он не превратился в призрак. Сара, мы найдем его и вернем обратно.

- Вы его не найдете, пока он сам этого не захочет – уныло ответила Сара.

- Может, поедешь домой, пока не будет какой-то новой информации?

- Только не домой, я не смогу находится там, в одиночестве - запротестовала Сара, и испытующе взглянула на Экли:

– Почему ты так странно себя ведешь?

- Странно?

- Разве? Год назад только дай тебе повод, и ты уволил бы меня, а сейчас – наоборот, поддерживаешь. Что изменилось?

- У каждого из нас есть или были личные отношения. Когда тебя покидает любимый человек, то не остается никого, кроме коллег и друзей. И если в таких ситуациях мы не будем поддерживать друг друга, то кто тогда поможет? Да никто… Я был в таком положении и понимаю, что испытывает человек в такие минуты. – Он дружески положил руку на ее плечо – Вернусь, наверное, к работе, но если что-то понадобится - обращайся, я помогу.

Тем временем Гриссом остановился у небольшого придорожного кафе, осознав, что из-за этой спешки он забыл о еде. Сделав заказ, и не найдя ни одного свободного столика, он решил к кому-нибудь подсесть. На глаза попался столик с одним человеком.

- Можно сесть рядом с вами?

- Да, пожалуйста.

Сев напротив, Гриссом внимательно изучал соседа по столику: из-за густой бороды на лице, Гил не мог определить возраст, но по голосу понял, что тому сильно за сорок. Одежда была не стильной, но и не сношенной до дыр. «Небольшой слой пыли на одежде говорит о том, что он много времени проводит в дороге» - заключил Гил.

- Вы от кого-то или чего-то убегаете? – вдруг спросил незнакомец.

Вопрос поверг Гриссома в шок. « Неужели это так заметно? Ну и ладно. Главное не показывать, что я нервничаю» - подумал он.

- С чего вы это взяли?

- Есть одна история из жизни и если вы найдете полчаса времени, то я ее расскажу.

- Полчаса, думаю, найдется.

- Шесть лет назад у меня было все: работа, высокий пост, коллеги, друзья и любимая. Но однажды я осознал, что мешаю. Более юные коллеги пытались двигаться вверх по карьерной лестнице, они не говорили ни слова, но иногда в их взгляде читал: «Ты уже стар, пора бы на пенсию уходить и уступить место молодым». Но на пенсию уходить не хотелось, стать обузой для любимой я не мог. После нашей первой встречи я сначала не верил нашему взаимному притяжению, долго старался не обращать на нее внимания, отталкивал любыми способами, но, в конце концов, чувства взяли верх. Казалось, ничто не должно мешать нашим отношениям, но оставались и другие преграды. Во-первых, разница в возрасте - она была младше меня на 15 лет. Мешало и то, что мы были коллегами, особенно то, что я был ее начальником. Постоянно беспокоился, чтоб никто не узнал о нашем романе, иначе поплатились бы работой, – незнакомец перестал говорить и сделал большой глоток кофе.

«Странно - этот человек точно рассказывает о моей судьбе. Неужели возможно такое совпадение? Наверно, да, я ведь раньше не встречал его в своей жизни» - подумал Гриссом.

- И вот я принял решение: «Хватит с меня», – продолжил собеседник, – Собрал свои вещи и исчез из города, оставив лишь записку, в которой просил прошения за свой поступок. Меня носило по всем штатам, но спокойствие не приходило. Чуть ли не каждый день мне снились кошмары, в которых видел друзей, коллег, плачущую любимую. Просыпаясь в холодном поту, я тянулся к трубке телефона, набирал ее номер телефона, но, не дождавшись ее голоса, сбрасывал. Боялся.

Через два года я нашел в себе мужество и позвонил ей. Взял трубку мужчина, я сначала подумал, что это муж или парень, а оказалось - брат. Он мне рассказал, что после моего исчезновения она впала в глубокую депрессию, частенько прикладывалась к бутылке, забросила работу, за что и была уволена. Чуть не совершила самоубийство, но ее нашли и не дали погибнуть, а в данное время она проходит курс лечения в больнице. Я хотел вернуться к ней - успокоить, обнять, поцеловать, но страх что она меня не простит, пересилил. Больше ни разу я ей не позвонил. Теперь вернутся назад уже невозможно, время упущено – он замолчал и посмотрел в окно.

- Наверное, никогда не поздно вернутся назад, попросить у всех прощения. Возможно, они не скоро простят вас, но вы избавитесь от этого груза – произнес Гил, думая: «Я сама себе противоречу, сам покинул всех и теперь говорю, что вернутся не поздно никогда. Я запутался».

- Ну что же - мне пора ехать, а вы вернитесь, пока все еще можно изменить, – сказал незнакомец и направился к выходу.

Просидев еще несколько часов, Гриссом поехал дальше. Ему не хватило мужества вернуться в Вегас. Он понимал, что совершает такую же ошибку, как и его недавний знакомый. «Возможно, завтра я мог бы вернуться, но если вернусь - простят ли меня? Наверное, нет, до меня никто из коллег и друзей, еще не совершал настолько глупого и эгоистического поступка. Все…- он опустил голову, - я больше не могу… завтра об этом подумаю…»

_Продолжение следует..._


	3. Глава 3

**Прощальная записка, или все возможно в жизни**

Жанр, рейтинг, пейринг, дисклаймер: не изменились

Бета:**_Lina_**

Глава 3

- Сара, недавно в одном придорожном кафе видели Гриссома. Ты едешь? – Грег чуть ли не кричал от радости.

- Конечно, подождите меня возле машины.

Дорога показалась Саре очень долгой, хотя пути было не больше 150 километров. Все сидевшие в машине были в напряжении, каждый надеялся, что, когда они приедут туда, произойдет маленькое чудо, но ожидания не оправдались.

Экли направился в кафе и начал опрашивать людей, Ник и Грег остались с Сарой. Все ее надежды на прекрасное будущее продолжали рушиться.

- Гриссом находился здесь примерно три часа назад – подходя к машине, сказал Экли.  
- Что теперь вернемся в лабораторию, и будем ждать новостей, или поедем по домам? – поинтересовался Грег.

- Наверное, лучше сегодня отдохнуть, а завтра с новыми силами продолжить поиск.  
- Сара, пусть тебя отвезет домой Ник – произнес Конрад.

В ответ она только кивнула. Ей хотелось забиться в истерике, но слез больше не было. Голова кружилась от эмоции и мыслей: "Я не верю всему происходящему, это злая шутка. Сейчас приеду домой, а он, там сидя в кресле, ждет меня. Почему все так происходит? Только наши отношения стали налаживаться, как опять разлука, по его вине. Может все это ему просто не нужно? Где взять ответы на эти вопросы?" - в таких раздумьях она провела всю дорогу.  
Выйдя из машины, Сара и Ник направились к дому, не замечая на противоположной стороне улицы автомобиль, в котором находился Гриссом, размышлявший: "Зачем я вернулся? Наверное, только из-за нее чтоб убедится, что с ней все в порядке. Надеюсь, они меня не заметили. Еще рано с кем-либо встречаться".

Зайдя в квартиру, Сара впервые осознала, насколько там пусто и холодно. Дрожь пробежала по ее телу.

- Может, остаться с тобой на ночь?

- Нет, спасибо Ник, я как-нибудь сама справлюсь. Завтра заедешь за мной перед работой?  
- Конечно, ты только главное не грусти, – натянуто улыбнулся Стоукс и направился к двери.  
Закрыв за ним дверь, Сара почувствовала одиночество. Раньше, когда она жила одна, ей это не казалось страшным, но теперь, после полугода вместе с Гилом, чувство одиночества вызывало в ней ужас. Она осознала, что такое на самом деле быть "одинокой".  
Сара никак не могла уснуть. Теперь на место мыслей: "Как он мог это сделать?", пришли другие, которые пугали ее: "Может, он не сам уехал, а его заставили? Или… нет, невозможно, чтоб его похитили. Я видела записку, это был его подчерк без сомнения. А вдруг Гриссома заставили написать ее, чтоб мы не беспокоились? Тогда как он оказался в кафе? И о каком незнакомце рассказывала официантка? Он сидел рядом с Гилом, не странно ли это?"  
Встав с кровати, она направилась на кухню. Налив себе стакан виски, Сара надеялась, что спиртное хоть на время поможет отвлечься от горьких мыслей. Но ожидаемого результата не последовало. От ярости и обиды она кинула стакан в стену, мелкие осколки разлетелись по всей кухне.  
- Одни осколки, как и моя жизнь – подвела она итог.

Гриссом внимательно наблюдал, что происходит в квартире. Увидев, как из подъезда выходит Ник, он хотел было подняться, но что-то удерживало его. Гил боялся встречи. Погасший свет в окнах на некоторое время успокоил его: "Все хорошо, она отдыхает после трудного дня", но звук разбитого стекла заставил его нервничать: "Может,…нет, лучше уехать сейчас, хотя я, и сменил машину, меня может кто-то заметить".

Сара собирала осколки, когда услышала звук отъезжающей машины. Подойдя к окну, она хотела было крикнуть: "Гил не уезжай…", что-то подсказывало ей, что это был именно он. Но машина уже скрылась за поворотом. Усталость взяла верх, и в скором времени Сара уснула.

Проснулась Сайдл от звонка в дверь. "Кого в такую рань принесло?" - подумала она. На пороге стоял Ник.

- Привет, как ты себя чувствуешь?

- Нормально, только что ты здесь делаешь так рано?

- Ты просила, чтоб я заехал за тобой. И кажется совсем не рано сейчас три часа дня.

- После этих событий я все позабывала. Проходи, сейчас буду готова.

Пройдя на кухню, Ник, заметил разбитый стакан и кровь на осколках.  
- Сара вчера после моего отъезда все было в порядке?

- Да, только случайно стакан разбила, а так все нормально.  
- А кровь откуда?

- Руку порезала.

Ник еще раз посмотрел на стекло и кровь, решил, что лучше ее одну дома не оставлять, а то может произойти беда.

- Я готова. Поехали?

- Только после Вас, мэм – ласково улыбнулся Стоукс, указывая на выход.

Выйдя на улицу, Сара внимательно посмотрела вокруг, нет ли вчерашнего автомобиля. Машины поблизости не оказалось. "И с чего я взяла, что вчера в машине был Гриссом? Видно совсем схожу с ума, раз каждого человека я готова принять за него".

В лаборатории кипела привычная жизнь: кто-то кого-то искал, кто-то бегал с уликами и результатами. Складывалось впечатление, что вчера ничего не произошло. Сара сначала обрадовалась привычной для нее обстановке, но потом начала замечать сочувствующие взгляды коллег.  
- Ты приехала? А я думала, что ты дома останешься. Как твое самочувствие? – спросила София.  
- Чувствую себя нормально, лучше немного поработать и отвлечься от мыслей, чем просто сидеть дома и ни чего не делать. Экли у себя в кабинете?

- Да, только он, кажется, чем-то занят.

Сара ничего не ответила, а направилась прямо в кабинет начальника.

- Можно?

- Ты зачем приехала, тебе нужно отдыхать.

- Не могу отдыхать в такой ситуации. Никаких вестей о Гриссоме не поступало?

- Если б что-то было, я в первую очередь сообщил бы тебе.

В кабинете воцарилось молчание, первым его нарушил Экли:

- Ну, раз ты уже приехала, может, поможешь Софии и Брауну в расследовании дела?

- С большим удовольствием.

- Мои двери всегда открыты для тебя – сказал Экли вслед уходящей Саре.

Она обернулась и вопросительно посмотрела на него. Конрад отвел глаза.  
Решив больше не задерживаться в кабинете начальства, Сайдл отправилась разыскивать Софию и Рика…

_Продолжение будет..._


	4. Глава 4

**Прощальная записка, или все возможно в жизни**

Жанр, рейтинг, пейринг, дисклаймер: не изменились  
Бета:**Lina**

Глава 4

После исчезновения Гриссома только работа помогала Саре отвлечься от грустных мыслей. Уходя с головой в расследования, она переставала чувствовать пустоту и одиночество. Коллеги поддерживали ее, Ник даже несколько раз ночевал у нее, объясняя это тем, что в его доме травят тараканов. Сара, естественно, этому не верила, но деваться было некуда. Вдобавок ее поражал Экли, в первые дни его забота была понятна, но потом его поведение очень сильно стало походить на заигрывание. Сайдл старалась не думать о поведении Конрада до странного разговора пару недель спустя.

Как обычно Сара что-то внимательно изучала под микроскопом, когда в кабинет зашел Экли.  
- Сара не знаю, как у тебя спросить…  
Она оглянулась через плечо. Конрад переминался с ноги на ногу, взгляд был опущен в пол, складывалось впечатление, что позади нее стоит провинившейся мальчишка который ожидает наказания.  
- Спрашивай, как есть, и не тяни время – произнесла Сара, вернувшись к микроскопу.  
- Может, поужинаем сегодня?  
Услышав это предложение, Сара в первый момент не нашлась с ответом, и в задумчивости переводила взгляд с собеседника на микроскоп, и обратно. « Я и Экли за ужином? Что он о себе возомнил? Только две недели прошло, как меня покинул Гил, а он уже зовет меня на свидание. А может, я перегибаю палку и это совсем не свидание, а обычный ужин коллег? Как бы там ни было, это все равно недопустимо для меня. А если Гриссом вернется и узнает об этом, как я перед ним потом объяснюсь? Стоп, а может это очередной кошмар?» - подумав, она ущипнула себя: «Нет, это явно не сон. Как же больно».  
- Прости, но я вынуждена отклонить твое предложение. Возможно, когда-нибудь в другой раз встретимся.  
- Почему? Тебе же ничего не мешает со мной встретится.  
- Я еще не настолько пришла в себя после исчезновения Гриссома, чтоб ходить с кем-то на встречи. Даже с коллегой.  
- Если так, то на самом деле лучше как-нибудь в другой раз.  
Сара вернулась к изучению улики под микроскопом, а Экли постояв еще минуту, направился в свой кабинет. Ему был неприятен отказ, но он понимал ее и решил не торопить события. «Нужно подождать. Возможно, она еще сама пригласит меня на ужин и не только,» - подвел итог Конрад. И далее продолжил разбираться со стопкой бумаг на столе.

Вернувшись, домой Сара никак не могла забыть о разговоре с Экли. Она понимала, что больше не стоит заводить романов на работе – она уже обожглась, и этого ей хватит. Но так хотелось, чтоб ее утешили, посочувствовали. Обняли сильные мужские руки. Чтоб немного забыть о пустоте и одиночестве, снова почувствовать себя нужной для кого-то, кроме коллег. За раздумьями она выпила пару бутылок пива, и после этого быстро уснула. Но безмятежный сон прервал телефонный звонок. С большим усилием она заставила себя взять трубку телефона.  
- Сара Сайдл, слушаю.  
- Здравствуй дорогая…  
Услышав этот голос, голос Гриссома, Сара почувствовала, как все внутри нее замерло, даже дыхание перехватило. Остаток сна исчез. Она не могла произнести ни звука, но через пару секунд она пришла в себя.  
- Гил, где ты?  
От неожиданности у Сары закружилась голова. Осторожно, чтоб не упасть, она встала с кровати и подошла к окну. Улица была пустой и темной, только несколько неоновых вывесок освещали ее. Но даже в этом полумраке она смогла увидеть возле телефона-автомата знакомую фигуру. Заметив ее в окне, Гриссом помахал рукой. От сознания того, что происходит, у Сары на глаза навернулись слезы счастья, обжигавшие лицо.  
- Подожди минутку, я сейчас оденусь и спущусь к тебе – она направилась к шкафу, ища, что ей надеть.

Услышав в ответ отказ, Сара опустилась на кровать - ноги перестали ее слушаться- Почему? – спросила она.  
- Я еще не готов увидеть тебя. Только прошу, не плачь. Ты же знаешь, что я терпеть не могу, когда у тебя на глазах слезы.  
- Не терпишь, когда я плачу...Тогда зачем ты так поступил? Зачем даешь надежду и снова ее забираешь?  
- Я позвонил,… чтоб… убедится, что с тобой… все в порядке – голос его прерывался. Было понятно, что он подбирает каждое слово, он не хотел еще сильнее обидеть Сару. Гил знал, что ничего не может быть в порядке. Он не знал, как объяснить, что он звонит из-за страха и желания услышать ее голос, увидеть ее силуэт в окне. Он слышал, что Сара плачет, сердце сжималось от боли. Но он не мог ничего поделать с этим, вернуться Гриссом не мог.  
- Со мной будет все в порядке, когда ты вернешься ко мне, и мы сможем нормально поговорить, глядя друг другу в глаза.  
- Только не сегодня, но даю слово, что мы обязательно встретимся и поговорим. А сейчас мне пора уезжать. Прощу тебя еще раз - не плачь, ни одна твоя слезинка не стоит меня. Я люблю тебя…  
В трубке раздались ровные гудки. Сара подбежала к окну, но возле телефона-автомата никого не было. Слезы радости сменились слезами отчаяния: «Зачем он появился снова в моей жизни? Почему только сейчас произнес слова, которых я так долго ждала? Или для него они пустой звук, как и наши отношения?». Отшвырнув трубку телефона в дальний угол квартиры, Сара опять легла в кровать, но слезы мешали ей уснуть. Только ближе к утру она погрузилась в беспокойный сон, в котором ей снилось обычное женское счастье…

Продолжение следует… 


	5. Глава 5

5.

Гриссом ехал по улицам Лас-Вегаса, яркие вывески помогали ему не думать о телефонном разговоре с Сарой. Он злился на себя из-за того, что не смог набраться смелости и встретиться с ней. Выехав за город, он машинально он остановился возле знакомого кафе, где несколько недель назад встретил незнакомца.

Войдя внутрь, Гриссом увидел, как ему показалось, привидение. Он потер глаза и поправил очки, но видение не исчезло; в дальнем углу, за столиком в полумраке сидел Джим Брасс, и гневно смотрел на Гила. Гриссом невольно обрадовался нежданной встрече, но, вспомнив, в какой ситуации оказался, начал нервничать. Осмотревшись вокруг, он понял, что в кафе больше никого из коллег не было. Перспектива общения с Джимом его не воодушевляла, но путей для отхода не было, а значит, разговора было не избежать. Гриссом медленно подошел к столику, сел напротив Брасса и стал внимательно изучать лицо старого знакомого. Обстановка вокруг них накалялась, глаза Брасса из-под нахмуренных бровей сверкали яростью - казалось еще немного и он накинется на Гила с кулаками. А Гриссом пытался по поведению друга понять, что ему сейчас надо делать: ругаться, извинятся или объяснятся. Первым затянувшееся молчание не выдержал Гил, и решил начать разговор издалека.

- Джим, привет. Как там Элли?

- Дочь просто отлично, но разговор сейчас не о ней, а о тебе.

- Обо мне? - Гриссом попытался сделать удивленное лицо, но у него это не получилось.

- А о ком же еще? Возможно, это не ты оставил странную записку и исчез, а кто-то другой?

Брасс словно не мог понять: то ли Гриссом на самом деле сошел с ума, то ли пытается прикинуться безумцем, что у него отлично получается. От негодования, и чтобы не ударить Гила, он так крепко сжал чашку с кофе, что костяшки на пальцах побелели.

- Давай…не будем об…этом сейчас…говорить, – голос Гриссома дрожал от напряжения.

- Хорошо, не будем. Тогда о чем пойдет речь? Возможно, о том, что вся полиция штата тебя разыскивает или о том, что Экли проявляет внимание к Саре?

Ярость Брасса была настолько велика, что хрупкая чашка не выдержала и треснула в его сильных руках. Коричневая жидкость разлилась на стол и дорогой костюм.

Гриссом словно не видел, как собеседник, чертыхаясь, вытирал пролитый кофе. Он не мог произнести ни слова, слишком был глубок шок от этих слов. «Экли и Сара? Я не верю в это. Такого быть просто не может. Она же не такая, не могла она броситься в объятья Конрада так быстро. Или могла? А зачем Экли нужна Сара? Возможно, чтоб позлить меня? Не может же такой, как Конрад, искренне заботиться о ней… или может? Ведь он, наверное, даже и не догадывается, что я еще в городе». Перед глазами Гриссома встала картина: Конрад и Сара, сидят вместе в одном кабинете и смеются над поступком и запиской Гила. Экли уходит на время, и возвращается с двумя чашками кофе. Ставит чашки на стол, обнимает Сару, и нежно целует в губы.… От этой сцены Гриссом почувствовал такую злость, что со всей силы ударил кулаком по столу.

- Сара и Экли, это просто невозможно! - закричал он.

От его крика все посетители кафе устремили свой взгляд в сторону Гриссома. А Брасс озадаченно посмотрел на собеседника. Он не мог ожидать такой реакции от Гила. Только сейчас он понял, что не стоило так прямо об этом говорить, и даже почувствовал себя виноватым. «Надеюсь, он не натворит глупостей из-за моего слишком длинного языка? Но возможно, это даже лучше, что он узнал об этом от меня и именно сейчас, а не от кого-то другого, и когда почти уже ничего невозможно будет изменить. Может, одумается теперь и вернется домой?». Но следующие слова Гриссома заставили Брасса убедиться, что результат его слов был совершенно противоположным.

- Прости Джим, но после того, что ты мне сказал, я более не могу оставаться в пределах штата. Здесь меня держала только мысль о ней. Но сейчас я начинаю понимать, что наши отношения для нее ничего, ни значили, и видно это была только ее игра под названием: «Добейся Гриссома, а затем Экли, чтобы заработать свою карьеру».

Горечь была невыносимой. Все чувства смешались, казалось еще немного, и земля уйдет из-под ног, ему больше ничего не хотелось - только бежать из этого места. Уехать так далеко, чтобы его никто не смог найти, и чтобы забыть обо всем, особенно о ней. Кинув несколько долларов на стол, Гриссом направился к выходу. На улице его попытался остановить Брасс.

- Не горячись ты так, я только сказал, что Экли ухаживает за ней, но не сказал, что Сара отвечает взаимностью.

Гриссом обернулся и посмотрел на Брасса яростным взглядом.

- Расскажи об этой истории поподробней.

- Как ты еще, наверное, помнишь, то в лаборатории все слухи распространяются очень быстро. Так вот Кэтрин сегодня мне рассказала, что Экли предложил Саре поужинать, на что она ответила категорическим отказом. Сказала, что у нее слишком сильное чувство к тебе, и она не готова ни с кем встречаться, даже с коллегами. Конрада сильно разозлил отказ. Но он не настаивал на предложении, а, похоже, решил немного повременить.

Впервые за весь этот разговор Гриссом улыбнулся. Он был рад словам Джима. Боль отпустила. «Все-таки я для нее что-то значу. Но что же вытворяю я?» - теперь Гила снова начала мучить совесть.

- Гриссом, пойми - ты нужен ей, и нужен всем коллегам и друзьям. Все будут только рады твоему возвращению.

- Я не могу сейчас вернуться.

- Ну что же это твой выбор. Я рад, что с тобой все в порядке, но мне пора ехать на работу.

- Удачи, и прошу - никому не говори о нашем разговоре.

Брасс кивнул в знак согласия и направился в сторону своей машины. У него было такое чувство, что, он вот-вот не выдержит и силой повезет Гриссома обратно. Хотя и знал, что из этого ничего хорошего не выйдет. Сев в машину, Джим старался не смотреть в сторону старого друга, слишком трудно ему было осознавать, что он не мог повлиять на сложившуюся ситуацию…

Гриссом провел взглядом исчезающую машину. После этой встречи и разговора, он еще сильнее запутался в себе, но принял решение поскорее покинуть пределы штата, чтоб не встретиться с кем-нибудь еще …

_Продолжение следует…_


	6. Глава 6

6.

Вернувшись в свой кабинет Брасс ни как не мог забыть о разговоре с Гилом. Когда они встретились, Джим надеялся получить ответы на вопросы, но не получил ни одного, а вопросов стало еще больше. Брасс обещал Гриссому никому не рассказывать об этой встрече, но решил нарушить обещание и поговорить с Сарой. Ему казалось, что он поступит правильно, если расскажет ей обо всем, что произошло. От всех этих мыслей казалось, что стены просторного кабинета начали на него давить.  
Не дождавшись окончания смены, Брасс направился на поиски Сары. Узнав, что в этот день у нее выходной, он сначала расстроился, но потом решил поехать к ней домой: «Для такой беседы ее квартира подходит лучше, чем лаборатория. Здесь слишком много посторонних глаз и ушей, а я и так нарушаю свое обещание. Но от нее я не могу ничего скрывать, ведь в первую очередь это касается именно ее ».  
Выйдя из здания лаборатории, Брасс заметил, что начало светать. Показавшиеся из-за горизонта лучи солнца заставили его улыбнуться. Казалось, то давление, что он испытывал в офисе, исчезло, и даже на душе стало как-то спокойней. Джим сел в машину и поехал знакомым маршрутом. Город, казалось, вымер после бурной ночи, лишь изредка ему попадались на глаза одинокие прохожие, спешившие домой. Брасс рассеянно подумал о том, что через несколько часов город вновь проснется и погрузится в привычную суету.  
Подъехав к дому Сары, он еще немного повременил в нерешительности, но спустя несколько минут собрался с мыслями и зашел в подъезд. Оказавшись возле нужной квартиры, Джим нажал на кнопку звонка, и не услышав за дверью никакого движения, нажал еще пару раз. Вновь прислушался - в квартире была тишина. Брасс решил вернуться в машину, но не успел спуститься на несколько ступеней, как за его спиной раздался звук открывающегося замка. Обернувшись, он увидел на пороге Сару. Посмотрев на нее, Брасс понял, что девушка совершенно измучена.  
- Прости, что побеспокоил так рано, но мне надо с тобой поговорить.  
- Надеюсь это что-то важное?  
- Даже не знаю, наверное, да.  
- Проходи, не будем же мы на пороге разговаривать, - Сара отошла на шаг, пропуская Брасса в квартиру. – Располагайся, я сейчас подойду.  
Брасс присел на кожаную кушетку и мельком оглядел квартиру - когда-то он уже был здесь, и на первый взгляд ничего не изменилось. Но спустя несколько минут он почувствовал какую-то пустоту и холод. От этого ощущения Джим вздрогнул. Он не мог понять, как Сара могла здесь быть одна, ведь каждая вещь, наверное, напоминала ей о Гриссоме…  
- Слушаю тебя, - оборвала его раздумья подошедшая Сара. Она присела напротив.  
- Сегодня, я видел Гила, - Брасс рассказал Саре о том, что произошло несколько часов назад в придорожном кафе. Ее лицо ничего не выражало, словно она скрывала эмоции под маской безразличия. Лишь изредка губы складывались в знакомой горькой усмешке, и вырывалось: «Приревновал к Экли?…Неужели он такого плохого мнения обо мне? … Разве за столько лет он не мог понять, что мне нужен только он? Разве я не заслужила его доверия?».  
Брасс внимательно наблюдал за Сарой, боясь, что неверно сказанное слово может еще сильнее навредить измученной девушке. Закончив рассказ Брасс посмотрел в глаза Сары - но в них была прежняя пустота. Она резко встала и подошла к окну.

Сара напрасно надеялась увидеть на улице уже знакомый ей автомобиль или силуэт Гриссома возле телефона-автомата. Улица была совершенно пустой- только несколько припаркованных возле подъездов машин. Она глубоко вздохнула и обернулась на Брасса.  
- Я этой ночью с ним разговаривала, - голос был тусклым, лишенным эмоций.  
Брасс удивился, но теперь ему стало понятно поведение Гила в кафе. Он почувствовал себя неловко и боялся произнести лишнее слово. Но тут Джим заметил что лицо Сары изменилось – губы искривились, она зажмурилась, как от боли, а когда открыла глаза, из них вырвались предательские ручейки. Капитан понял – девушка на пределе. Когда-то он уже видел, как она шагала вниз, пытался предостеречь... но тогда она смогла удержаться. Может быть, на этот раз его поддержка нужна куда больше? Сара прижала руку к дрожащим губам, ее грудь сотрясалась от молчаливых рыданий. Брасс осторожно обнял Сару за плечи, бережно, по-отечески, посмотрел в лицо.

- Сара не плачь, ты же знаешь, что скоро все наладится.  
- Знаешь, что меня вчера поразило? – казалось, Сара не слышала его слов.  
- Что?  
- Он позвонил, только чтоб узнать все ли со мной в порядке и сказал, что любит меня, но зачем говорить эти слова, если его нет рядом? Зачем? Или слово «люблю», для него ничего не значит? Почему он не дает мне спокойно жить без него? Зачем возвращается и напоминает о себе, если он хочет обо все забыть? Как он может…  
Голос Сары сорвался, она тихонько всхлипывала, уткнувшись подбородком в плечо Брасса, а он ободряюще похлопывал ее по плечу, бормоча бессвязные слова утешения…

_Продолжение следует…._


	7. Глава 7

7.

Несколько дней в дороге изрядно измотали Гриссома. Он ехал вперед без сна и отдыха, любое промедление или остановка заставляла его вспомнить о Саре и недавнем разговоре с Брассом. Первый день пути его терзала совесть. Сколько еще будет обиды, разочарования и боли по его вине, он не знал. Но, сейчас подъезжая к небольшому мотелю, Гриссом ничего не чувствовал, в голове была пустота. Не было более никаких желаний или мыслей, лишь безразличие ко всему происходящему.

Войдя в мотель, он осмотрелся. У него появилось чувство, что он когда-то уже давно был здесь; облупившаяся краска на стенах и потолке, дощатый пол, скрипевшийпри каждом шаге. В углу комнаты стоял диван, рядом с ним был журнальный столик; одна из ножек была сломана, и ее заменяла стопка старых газет. Несмотря на видимое запустение, Гриссом отчего-то почувствовал спокойствие.

Он подошел к стойке регистрации, за ней на стене висели ключи. Гил отметил про себя, что все ключи находились на местах – похоже, постояльцев не было. Он постоял в одиночестве несколько минут, надеясь, что кто-нибудь услышал его, но никто не вышел, и он постучал о деревянный косяк. Послышались шаги, и, словно ниоткуда, перед ним появилась женщина. Гриссом внимательно посмотрел на нее. Женщина была невысокого роста, длинные черные волосы спадали ей на глаза, скорбные складки у губ придавали лицу выражение глубокой печали. Она подняла голову и удивленно глянула на Гила. Этот взгляд заставил его обернуться, и посмотреть, нет ли кого сзади. Комната оказалась совершенно пустой. Он непонимающе взглянул на нее.

- Нечасто сюда кто-то приезжает, вот поэтому и удивилась, увидев вас здесь - постаралась она объяснить.

- Теперь мне все понятно, а то я боялся, что вы увидели что-то страшное - натянуто улыбнулся он.

В комнате воцарилась тишина, оба собеседника внимательно изучали друг друга. Первым ее нарушил Гриссом

- У вас есть свободные номера? - он постарался соблюдать вежливость.

- Сколько угодно, наверно вы уже заметили это. Какой вам дать номер?

- Первый подойдет.

Женщина обернулась к стене и сняла со стены ключ под номером один.

- Простите, но я забыл права в машине, сейчас принесу - Гриссому не хотелось показывать свое удостоверение криминалиста, но в данную минуту при нем был только он.

- Мне ваши документы не нужны, запишитесь в книгу сами.

Гил удивленно посмотрел на нее.

- А если я вор или убийца, который скрывается от закона?

- Ну, если так, то воровать здесь нечего, а страх перед смертью я давно потеряла, и даже если вы прячетесь от полиции, то мне все равно.

Отдав ключ, женщина так же внезапно исчезла, как и появилась. Гриссом направился в "номер". Это была небольшая комната, где стояли шкаф, письменный стол и кровать. Даже не раздеваясь, Гил лег на кровать и моментально погрузился в крепкий сон. Ему снились первая встреча с Сарой, то, как они вместе расследовали преступления, первый их ужин, для приглашения на который он так долго набирался смелости. Под утро ему приснилась их совместная жизнь. Этот сон прервал стук в дверь. Гриссом медленно встал и подошел к двери, на пороге оказалась хозяйка мотеля.

- Вам готовить завтрак? - поинтересовалась она.

- Было бы неплохо - с трудом проговорил Гил.

Она ушла за завтраком, но своим визитом заставила его вспомнить о вчерашнем разговоре. "Странная она, женщины редко которые так спокойно принимают постояльцев. Возможно, мой вид просто у нее не вызвал у нее тревоги? Нужно ее расспросить".

Минут через тридцать она вернулась, неся поднос с едой. Поставив его на стол, женщина направилась к выходу, но Гил помешал ее уходу. Аккуратно взял ее за руку и усадил на кровать, а сам остался стоять напротив нее.

- Мне все утро не давали спокойствия ваши слова. Может, вы объясните, почему вы так ко всему безразличны?

- Когда ты счастлив, то не ценишь этого. Тебе кажется, что все хорошее будет длиться вечно, но в один момент оно рушится как карточный домик и остается только пустота, - на одном дыхании произнесла она. И по щекам у нее потекли слезы.

- Расскажите все, если вам не трудно...

Она глубоко вздохнула и начала говорить:

- Несколько лет назад у меня была любимая семья, нашему счастью ничто не мешало. Мы с мужем купили этот мотель, каждый день он старался сделать праздником, нам никогда не было скучно. Через некоторое время у нас появились дети, мальчик и девочка. Теперь. казалось, я имела все, что когда-либо хотела.

В тот день ничто не предвещало беды, утро началось как всегда. Муж с детьми поехал в город за покупками, но наступил вечер, а они не возвращались. Я стала волноваться - не произошло ли чего-либо. Наступила ночь, но они не вернулись, никто не позвонил, с тяжелым сердцем и тревожными мыслями я уснула. Утром сюда приехала полиция и кри... - она запнулась, не зная, как правильно произносится это слово.

- Криминалисты - поправил ее Гил.

- Да точно. Они рассказали, что на пути домой машину, в которой ехала моя семья, кто-то столкнул в обрыв. В тот момент моему горю не было предела. Но среди них был мужчина, который пообещал найти преступника. Знаете, вы очень на него похожи.. хотя, что я говорю, это было лет семь назад и сейчас, наверное, любой похожий человек покажется мне им. Прошло где-то с месяц, когда этот же мужчина появился у меня на пороге и он рассказал, что убийца пойман и будет наказан. Впервые за долгое время я обрадовалась визиту полиции... – женщина не произнесла больше не одного слова. Слезы ручьем стекали у нее по щекам. Гриссом хотел было успокоить ее, но она быстро выбежала из комнаты, оставив его наедине со своими мыслями.

Гил вспомнил теперь, откуда он знал это место и эту женщину. Он присел на край кровати: "Я даже не думал, что иногда, говоря родственникам погибших людей, что преступник пойман, приношу им облегчение". Гриссом еще раз осмотрелся вокруг, достал из кошелька несколько купюр и оставил их рядом с нетронутой едой. Выйдя из комнаты, он направился к машине; задумавшись за рулем, он понял, что одним вопросом стало меньше...

_Продолжение следует…._


	8. Глава 8

8.

_Луч солнца пробился в полутемную комнату сквозь щелочку между плотно закрытыми шторами, и упал на лицо мирно спящей Сары. От яркого света она поморщилась и открыла глаза. Всем телом она ощущала дрожь и еще что-то странное. Не решаясь встать, Сара продолжала лежать в кровати и пыталась вспомнить события предыдущего утра и понять, из-за чего она себя так скверно чувствует. "Вчера я помню, ко мне с утра приходил Брасс, рассказал о встрече с Гриссомом в кафе, потом...Хм...Что было после?". Память не торопилась к ней возвращаться. Попытки привести мысли в порядок прервал телефонный звонок, она вздрогнула, и почувствовала тревогу. Не понимая, чем оно вызвано, Сайдл встала с кровати и направилась к телефону, но при первых же шагах осознала, насколько сильно у нее болит голова. Стараясь не делать резких движений, и лишний раз не шевелить головой, Сара зашла на кухню. На полу и столе стояли пустые бутылки из-под пива; увидев, сколько их, она поняла из-за чего ей так плохо, и даже удалось припомнить некоторые события вчерашнего дня. Всплыло то, что после рассказа Брасса она не смогла удержать слезы и расплакалась, вспомнилось, как ее пытался успокоить Джим, но в тот момент ей казалось, что с каждой слезинкой ей становилось хоть немного, но лучше. Боль и обида от поступка Гила притупилась. Не успела Сара восстановить все в памяти, как вновь раздался телефонный звонок. Взяв трубку, она услышала встревоженный голос Грега. _

_- Сара, наконец ты подошла к телефону, с тобой все в порядке? Я пытаюсь дозвониться уже где-то минут тридцать. _

_- Я не слышала звонка, и со мной все в порядке - немного повысив тон, ответила она. _  
_Вопрос "Все с тобой в порядке?" уже изрядно ей поднадоел, и начинал злить. Хоть она и понимала, что эти слова говорились с заботой, из-за волнения за нее. Но когда ее об этом спрашивали Кэтрин, Уоррик, София и другие каждый день, а иногда и по несколько раз, это напоминало ей опеку маленького ребенка – и еще больше погружал ее в печаль ... _

_- Я минут через двадцать заеду за тобой - произнес Грег. _

_- Зачем? - она вновь начала рыться в памяти. _

_- Сара, с тобой точно все нормально? _

_- Да. Сколько раз можно повторяться? - крикнула в ответ она. _

_- Я все понял, не надо кричать, и незачем злиться. Мы же договорились, что сегодня я заеду за тобой, и мы вместе отправимся на работу. Вспомнила? _

_- Спасибо, что напомнил - резко ответила Сара и отключила телефон. _

_Постояв еще несколько минут, она достала упаковку аспирина и выпила несколько таблеток. Сделав это и выпив чашку горячего, крепкого кофе, она немного пришла в себя и даже смогла немного прибраться на кухне. _

_Приняв душ, Сара начала собираться на работу, но ее внимание привлек маленький кусочек стекла на полу. Она подошла к месту, где лежал этот осколок, перед ней была разбитая рамка, а в ней фотография, на которой она была снята вместе с Гриссомом. Где было сделано фото, Сара не помнила, возможно, даже в лаборатории. Но было отчетливо видно как нежно ее обнимает Гил на фотографии, как они оба улыбаются и в глазах горят искры страсти и влюбленности. По их лицам было заметно как они счастливы и беззаботны. _

_Сара продолжала держать фото в руках. Боль и обида, которые на время притупились, снова поглотили ее. Слезы катились по ее щека, казалось, они обжигают ей кожу. " Почему так? Зачем он меня покинул? Ведь мы были счастливы вместе, а что сейчас? Ничего одна пустота, одиночество, печаль. Я люблю тебя Гил и ненавижу" - мысленно крикнула Сара. Ей больше ничего не хотелось, кроме того, чтоб Гриссом вернулся, и чтоб они чувствовали, и вели себя также как и на этой фотографии. _  
_Сидя на полу, она продолжала плакать, пока не раздался звонок в дверь. Сара снова бросила фото на пол. Вытирая слезы, она подошла к двери. На пороге оказался Сандерс. Он улыбался -, видно было, что у него отличное настроение, но когда он заметил состояние девушки, улыбка исчезла с его лица. _

_- Ты готова ехать? _

_- Да - ответила она и попыталась улыбнуться, попытка не удалась... _

_Спустившись вниз к машине, Сандерс хотел было начать разговор о ее самочувствии, но она моментально прервала этот разговор. Ей не хотелось перекладывать на парня свои проблемы. Как только машина тронулась с места, Сара опять погрузилась в свои печальные мысли. Она вновь вспомнила фотографию, и чтобы Грег не увидел ее слез, отвернулась к окну. Сандерс не пытался заговорить с девушкой, хоть и заметил ее слезы. Он решил, что лучше не вмешиваться- когда она захочет, то сама поделится всем. Сара продолжала плакать, отвернувшись к окну, а Грег погрузился в свои мысли, и до работы они доехали в полном молчании..._

_Продолжение следует…._


End file.
